<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want You to Show Me by lolrising11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038923">I Want You to Show Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolrising11/pseuds/lolrising11'>lolrising11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coma, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hospitalization, One Shot, Season/Series 03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolrising11/pseuds/lolrising11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Season two</p><p>Sam spends every night with Miguel talking, and waiting for his recovery. When he does awake, what will become of them, now that they are spending more time together?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Carmen Diaz &amp; Miguel Diaz (Cobra Kai), Miguel Diaz &amp; Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Miguel Diaz/Tory (Cobra Kai), Moon/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Robby Keene/Samantha LaRusso, Samantha LaRusso &amp; Aisha Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want You to Show Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, hope you enjoy the fic, this is my second one. There is some mild language, so you are warned. This was originally going to be a series, but it felt better as a one shot. This story is heavily inspired by the fic "The 12th day" by stephluvvsyou. It was also loosly based off the song "I Want to Know What Love Is" by Foreigner. Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miguel was falling slowly and fastly at<br/>
the same time. It was like he was stuck in a never ending loop. Sam watched on, helpless to do anything. Then she heard the crack of his back on the railing, and her screaming his name.</p><p>Then she woke up with a start. Sam<br/>
immediately groaned as she felt her body ache. After the fight, the doctor told her that she wouldn't be able to move her body without feeling intense pain. They had kept her there overnight, and after a few days the doctor's told them that Sam was in worse shape than they thought. Her ribs weren't healing by themselves, so they needed to keep her there indefinitely. Her parents, of course, protested.</p><p>"Hey doc," Daniel Larusso said, "Are<br/>
you sure she needs to be here, because, hey, she can get plenty of rest at home!"</p><p>Even when the doctors patiently<br/>
repeated the information, her father still didn't give up. It's what made him a great dad. And a stubborn one too. After a week, her father gave up, which was rare in itself. </p><p>Of course Sam wanted to see Miguel,<br/>
but they wouldn't allow any visitors until he could breathe on his own. In the meanwhile, she prayed to every god imaginable, and she even had her parents bring her a bag with a special something in it, and they stuffed it in under his bed to give to Miguel when he awoke. It was like a promise. </p><p>She refused to talk, or even think<br/>
about Robbie until late at night. She thought of how much she hated him right now. It was one thing when Miguel hit her, but kicking someone off a railing that high up, it was inexcusable. Robbie never showed up to even apologize, or to even see her, which stung. She didn't care because even if he came, Sam wouldn't talk to him. </p><p>Trying to get away from her thoughts,<br/>
she wandered around the hospital, even though she was supposed to stay in bed at all times. It hurt like hell, but she popped a pain reliever, and took a stroll. She walked oh so slowly around the dark corridors, for fear of straining her body too much. It would take a lot of training to heal her body, and if Miguel ever woke up, then maybe she could help him too.</p><p>Sam almost passed his room, but<br/>
when she peered into the window, and saw his body laying there in the bed, her knees gave out. She fell to the floor and cursed herself for falling.</p><p>"If you can't even stand when you see<br/>
him, what will happen if he wakes up?" she mumbled to herself.</p><p>Looking left, then right, she tiptoed<br/>
across the floor and pressed herself against the door. Going against her better judgement she reached for the handel. The first thing she thought was about Tory. What if she came here in the middle of the night to find Sam sitting next to him? Thankfully the thoughts passed quickly, as she turned the knob and opened the door. </p><p>He looked strange with all the<br/>
machines. Besides that though, she could see the bruises on his face, and the brace attached to him because of his back. Even though he looked worse for wear, she could still see the guy who had tried to teach her Karate, not knowing that she was taught by an All Valley Winner herself. When Sam revealed her Karate prowess, she could see surprise and awe in Miguel's eyes. As a tear slid down her cheek she realized how badly she missed him.</p><p>After they broke up, it was like<br/>
someone punched her in the gut every time she saw him. Miguel was a sweet guy, so she shouldn't have been surprised when she found out that he was dating someone else, but her? Out of all the girls in the valley, he had to pick the criminal bitch? Sam had tried to ignore that it was jealousy gnawing away at her stomach, but it was plain and true. She still had feelings for him.</p><p>She made her way to his bed, and<br/>
pulled up a chair close to him. She reached for Miguel's hand, and found that it was surprisingly cold. Sam rubbed his hands in hers in an effort to warm him up. It was already two in the morning, so she rested her head in his lap. She just listened to both his and her breathing for a bit, before removing her head.</p><p>"Listen Miguel, I don't know if you can<br/>
hear me, you probably can't, but if you can, I just want you to know that I only care about you. I don't care if Tory gets expelled or if Robbie gets arrested, I just want you to be better. I miss you and your jokes, especially that one with the pig, that was good."</p><p>Sam wiped away a tear.</p><p>"You know, looking back on our first<br/>
date, I realize that it was the best first date I ever went on. I mean, who can beat Señor Octopus? He kinda became our unofficial mascot. Anyway, I am babbling now, so I will be quiet and let you rest."</p><p>Sam rested her head on Miguel, while<br/>
they slept, and when she heard her watch beep, she realized that it was five o'clock. She had slept three hours without getting a nightmare. It was pleasant. </p><p>Sam slowly tiptoed back to her room,<br/>
where she lay down for some rest, as it was a great strain to walk from Miguel's room to her own. She stared at the ceiling, and waited for the nurse to check on her, like it was everyday. Just the same boring four walls.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Days went by, and every night San<br/>
snuck out of her bed, and went into Miguel's room. She would give a small confession every night about something, and it would feel like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders after every sentence. The doctors still told the same bullshit that they say every time when they don't know what the hell is going on. It made her angry.</p><p>One night, a few weeks after her late<br/>
night trips began, she sat down to talk as usual, but when she spoke, Sam could see Miguel almost smiling at her. </p><p>When she did a double take though,<br/>
she could still see a faint smile. It was progress. Coming night after night became a type of religion to her, and it was the highlight of her day. As the months passed by and Sam was allowed to go back home, people began to lose hope and faith. Even Sam felt drained and spent. The holiday season was right around the corner, making everything even more depressing and aggravating. </p><p>No one brought up Miguel, and if her<br/>
father did, then Sam's mother Amanda would give him a good kick to his shin. Miguel's mother Carmen shut herself off to the world, and Johnny was nowhere to be seen. Rosa had tried to get Carmen into the holiday season, but nothing was working.</p><p>Some of Miguel's friends from Cobra<br/>
Kai visited. It was mostly Hawk, usually accompanied by Moon, where his arm would be draped around her shoulder, or around her waist. Aiesha visited too, but with All Valley coming up, they came less and less. Johnny never visited anymore because of the guilt, and Sam hadn't seen Tory, or Robbie come by ever, so she assumed they would never come.</p><p>Sam helped decorate the hospital<br/>
and Miguel's room, making it look beautiful. She now had to sneak into his room at night by parking at the hospital, and cautiously making her way into his room without being seen by nurses or doctors. Even though she could visit him during the day, she felt the need to do it at night too.</p><p> </p><p>A day later Sam held his hand while<br/>
she told Miguel about what went through her head when he got in a fight with her ex boyfriend Kyler. </p><p>"You know, when I saw you stand up<br/>
for me, my first thought was that you were going to end up in the hospital. Isn't that ironic? …… I thought it was really cool. What you did for me. You did so much for me, and how did I repay you? You ended up in the hospital because I kissed you."</p><p>Sam placed her head in his lap, as a<br/>
small tear rolled down her cheek. A second later, she felt something on the back of her head. She pulled away slowly, and opened her eyes to find a pair of eyes staring at her in concern.</p><p>"Mi- Miguel?"</p><p>She couldn't believe it. </p><p>"Sam-"</p><p>His voice sounded raspy and gritty<br/>
from the months of unuse. </p><p>"Sam, why are you crying? Where are<br/>
we?" said Miguel.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around him,<br/>
tears now flowing uncontrollably. It was like waking up from a bad dream. She felt a weight leave her shoulders.</p><p>"Robbie," said Sam, "He hurt you.<br/>
Really bad. There were so many screams, I'm sorry."</p><p>Miguel shook his head.</p><p>"It's my fault. I could have done more.<br/>
I should have stopped it earlier."</p><p>He took notice of her arm.</p><p>"Sam? Did Tory do that? Sam?<br/>
Answer me please."</p><p>She slowly nodded her head yes, and<br/>
Miguel looked at her solemnly. </p><p>"Robbie? What happened to him?"<br/>
asked Miguel. </p><p>Sam shook her head.</p><p>"I don't know, and I don't care. He<br/>
went against everything we were taught. You showed him mercy, he didn't."</p><p>Miguel looked confused.</p><p>"How do you know what happened?"</p><p>Sam laughed, but it was cold and<br/>
empty.</p><p>"Everyone who was there videotaped<br/>
at least some part of it. After a while I gave in and watched it. You have been asleep for so long, your family would want to see you. Shouldn't I tell someone?"</p><p>"Wait, Sam, how long was I asleep<br/>
for?" said Miguel with a worried expression.</p><p>Sam took a step back to show the<br/>
tree that she had put in the corner of his room. It was decorated with ornaments and tinsel, and it shined like a cluster of stars.</p><p>"I've been in a coma for three<br/>
months?!"</p><p>He was starting to get worked up, so<br/>
she placed her hand in his.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I really am."</p><p>She squeezed his hand while he<br/>
calmed down. When Miguel was done with his small panic attack, he looked straight into Sam's eyes.</p><p>"Thank you for staying extra at night.<br/>
You didn't have too, and you can definitely get in trouble for this, but thank you."</p><p> Miguel gave her hand a squeeze.</p><p>"Did anyone visit besides my mom,<br/>
you, and my abuela?" he said.</p><p>"Well, Aiesha visited, and she helped<br/>
decorate the tree. She even brought a few of her family ornaments to put on it. Hawk and Moon visit but it's very rare. Maybe once every few months now. Your Sensei did visit, but no one' s heard from him since. Sometimes my parents visit, but that's extremely rare."</p><p>She exhaled and scooted her chair<br/>
closer to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and rested there for a bit. </p><p>He went down to kiss her forehead,<br/>
and at the same time, the door to Miguel's room flew open. </p><p>"Stay away from my boyfriend you<br/>
bitch!"</p><p>Tory stormed into the room and<br/>
looked over at Miguel, whose eyes were wide open.</p><p>"Tory, what the hell are you doing?"</p><p>She turned her head away from him,<br/>
and gave Sam a look over.</p><p>"It's been three months since your<br/>
little boyfriend tried to kill Miguel, and I haven't heard any word about his arrest. Care to tell me why he's not behind bars?"</p><p>Tory took a step closer, making Sam<br/>
instinctively take a step back.</p><p>"Tory, stop! Stop it right now! There<br/>
will be no more fighting. Haven't you seen all the pain it's caused? Also, Tory, why didn't you come visit? Sam says you didn't come once."</p><p>Tory sneered. </p><p> </p><p>"I tried visiting, but your mother<br/>
refused to let me in. I gave up after a while, but Hawk told me how much you loved the holidays, so I wanted to visit when nobody was around. It looks like someone had the same idea."</p><p>Tory took another step toward,<br/>
causing Sam to step back and hit the wall.</p><p>"Tory!" shouted Miguel, "Stop! I want<br/>
you to leave now. Please, after what you did to Sam. I could have died Tory because of that fight! Why couldn't we have just settled it like real people? Please, go. Don't come back unless I ask you too. Say hi to Hawk and Aiesha for me. Goodbye Tory."</p><p>Tory took one good look at at Sam,<br/>
and then Miguel, before leaving.</p><p>In the months that followed, people<br/>
were so happy to hear about Miguel waking up. He started up physical therapy with Sam assisting him. They had become very close, and they called each other friends again. Once, they were doing some yoga, and Miguel made her laugh so hard that she toppled over, and crashed into him.</p><p>Miguel was underneath a laughing<br/>
Sam, which position he thought mimicked the one on their first date. She smiled, and leaned in a bit closer than two friends might usually be. Ceasing his chance, be placed a kiss onto her sweet lips. Sam was surprised at first, but then reciprocated and kissed him back, closing her eyes. She placed her hand in his hair, and gripped it hard. When they pulled apart they stared into each other's eyes. It was the most intense kiss they had ever shared, and it left them breathless.</p><p>She then stood up, and extended a<br/>
hand to help him up too. Smiling, he grabbed her hand, and helped himself off the ground.</p><p>"Care to join me at the hospital<br/>
cafeteria for some dinner?" Miguel asked in a fancy voice while extending his arm.</p><p>Sam smiled and did a little curtsey.</p><p>"Why sir, I would be honored."</p><p>She smiled, and looped her arm in<br/>
his. They made their way to the cafeteria where they got Mac and cheese. They took a seat at an empty table. </p><p>"And then it turns out that it wasn't<br/>
Jenifer Lopez, but a look alike!" said Miguel as he stabbed a piece of Mac and cheese off of Sam's plate.</p><p>"Wow, that's crazy, who knew? Hmm,<br/>
I almost forgot. I was saving this for when you woke up, but when you did wake up, I kinda didn't feel like it was the right moment, until now." said Sam standing up.</p><p>Miguel stood up too, and he followed<br/>
her into his hospital room.</p><p>"Ok, sit on the bed." directed Sam.</p><p>He did as was told, and sat<br/>
impatiently as Sam went underneath the bed to retrieve something.</p><p>"Soooo, I'm thinking, what could it<br/>
possibly be? Is it that jacket you said would look good on me, because if so, I don't think I will be needing it anytime soon. These doctors really like to keep me here."</p><p>She removed her head from<br/>
underneath his bed laughing, and pulled out a large paper bag. Miguel gave her a look, and opened it. Out came a giant stuffed octopus, that was still as fluffy as the night he was won. </p><p>He stared down at it for a second,<br/>
and then back and Sam. His eyes started to water.</p><p>"Wow Sam, this is really great. I never<br/>
thought you kept it. I mean, I hoped, but I never thought you would take such good care of him. This is really nice."</p><p>Sam took a seat next to him, and put<br/>
her head on his shoulders. After a bit, he moved from the position, and placed a kiss on her lips, Señor Octopus between them.</p><p>"Miguel, I want to show you what<br/>
love is, and hopefully you can show me too."</p><p>It would be a long road to recovery,<br/>
but together, it wouldn't be so bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that's it! If you want to contact me, feel free to comment your thoughts, ideas and opinions, as I am all ears.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>